A Twisted Game
by XxVampireXLoverxX
Summary: "There was one sole claimant of Katherine Pierce's heart. And that had always been Stefan Salvatore."


**Author's note: This is just a short one-shot that I randomly came up with... Stefan/Katherine is one of my favorite OTPs****, so I really loved writing this. Concerning my other stories (Never Give Up mostly)**, **I have started writing the next chapter... Actually, I started ages ago, but I just couldn't finish it. I've recently come up with an idea, so I'll try my best to finish it. I am truly sorry for the delay.**

* * *

His boots dragged through the bloodied floor as he approached the limp, slender body of a female, forcefully restrained to the chair. Unconscious.

His fingertips travelled up her torso, tracing the line of her cleavage. Slowly, his fingers spread upon her collarbone, smearing her own blood all over her olive skin.

She began to stir – indicating that she was finally regaining her consciousness.

He wrapped his fingers around her throat, forcing her to face him. A twisted smile graced his lips. His emerald eyes were cold as ice, as well as the rest of his expression.

The girl's eyes snapped open, and their gazes met. Both cold as ice. Both filled with such burning hatred, it could burn the whole boarding house down, leaving nothing but ash.

"Stefan…" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Katherine…" Stefan mocked. This was where the fun began.

Katherine hissed angrily, and launched herself forward, only to be sat right back as the spikes on her cuffs dug into her wrists. They hit a vein. She let out a quiet whimper, which only added to Stefan's satisfaction. Crimson blood gushed from her wounds.

"Ah-ah… You'd better stay where you are if you don't want to lose a hand or two, Kitten,"

Katherine let out a hoarse chuckle, rolling her eyes at him. "You think you can get rid of me that easily, Stefan? I have to admit, though, this is sexy…" Her chocolate hues roamed down his body before their gazes met once again. She added. "You're sexy."

Stefan smiled mischievously as he leaned closer, their lips mere inches apart. He inhaled deeply, his eyes drifting shut. Hmm. How he'd missed her scent.

Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to her collarbone, his tongue flicking against her skin to taste the warm liquid that was gliding down her skin, like water. Only it tasted better.

_Hmm. Heaven. _

She tasted like Heaven.

She leaned her head back, exposing part of her neck to him. It was usually Katherine that took the dominant role, but this was different. And different was good.

_So good she could die, if she wasn't already dead._

She mewled in satisfaction when he nipped at her skin, sucking tenderly.

His lips began to travel higher, to her exposed neck. He didn't hesitate. Why would he? This was what they both wanted.

He plunged his sharp canines into her flesh, creating two small puncture wounds that he sucked on with fervor.

_He was famished._

_She was famished._

Her hands balled into white-knuckled fists and her lips parted, her breathing coming out in soft pants.

His thick fingers tangled into her dark locks, tugging on her hair more forcefully each time he swallowed down her life source.

He growled ferociously.

_God!_

She reached out, as much as she could, and as he was leaning closer and closer, she pressed her palm against his crotch, starting to rub him over his jeans.

_Boy was he hard…_

And that was when it was all over.

Jerking backwards, his palm collided against her cheek, causing her head to cock to the side as a loud yelp left her lips.

"How dare you?!" She growled out. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

"I didn't say you could touch me," He stated. His amusement was obvious from the smile that took claim of his bloodied lips.

"I didn't know I needed permission to touch you, Stefan,"

"You should've asked, then,"

"You're forgetting that I'm the one making the rules, pretty boy," She said, her voice low and menacing.

"No rules, remember? Your words, Katherine…" He wiped the blood off his bottom lip with his thumb, popping it into his mouth to lick the remaining blood, _slowly_.

"Let me _go_, Stefan," She released an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes as she sat back into the uncomfortable chair she was chained to.

"Not quite yet,"

"The game is over. I'm bored now. Let me go," Katherine warned. Her blood was beginning to boil inside of her, and this time it wasn't from being turned on. It was anger. Pure, _burning_ rage.

In a blink of an eye, she was standing, wrists torn open and bleeding, but she didn't seem to care. She was glaring at Stefan.

His eyes widened slightly, though his expression remained passive and collected. He wouldn't let himself seem frightened, because he wasn't, but on the inside, he was wondering how the fuck she had managed to free her hands. Sneaky. Very sneaky.

"I told you the game was over, Stefan," Katherine stalked her way toward him, a light sway in her hips making her look even sexier. Like a predator that stalked its prey. In this case, Stefan was the prey.

It had always been Stefan for her. Not Damon, not any other man that she had crossed paths with over the centuries.

She came to a halt in front of him, folding her arms over her chest as a pout played along her luscious lips. "You're making me hate this game, Stefan,"

"If you can't play your own game, baby, you shouldn't start things you know you can't fin-"

"Shh, don't speak…" She pressed a single digit against his lips, preventing him from speaking any further. He hushed. "That's my boy. Always obedient."

Their passionate gazes met, and Stefan bit onto her finger lightly, causing a soft hiss to exit her plush brims.

"I hate you," Stefan whispered, his voice soft, like velvet.

Katherine's lips quirked upwards as she moved closer to him, their lips just a few inches apart. "I hate you, too," She whispered, and their lips finally met.

How she'd missed her sweet man… There were endless adjectives to describe him, their love…

But there was only one point.

There was one sole claimant of Katherine Pierce's heart. And that had _always_ been Stefan Salvatore.


End file.
